narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:5 Tailed Gobi
Fight for Revenge: Jake C. Tazuna Vs. Eliwood Help with Ideas Hi man its me and i need help with ideas for making a weapon for Matt, Leon and Emile i have asked other people to help and put there ideas on my talk page and i'll pick the 3 best ideas thank you for helping.Naruto2 22:16, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Gobi How about a fight? Between Kyashi and Jake. You up for it? Achrones150 13:15, 7 March 2009 (UTC) New Naruto Fan Wiki I have gained access to a brand new Naruto wiki. It will replace this one and correct this one's mistakes. If you are interested in helping, go here: New Naruto Fan Wiki. Ten Tailed Fox 22:41, 8 March 2009 (UTC) hey Training ends: Evan vs Jake --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6''''7''8'9'']]☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 16:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) hey Training ends: Evan vs Jake --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6''''7''8'9'']]☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 16:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Training Sure thing. But first, are you ok? I heard you were in the hospital. Ive been worried sick about you. Ten Tailed Fox 03:53, 5 April 2009 (UTC) S'all right Just tell me when do we start. Achrones150 14:28, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Sure Training would be fine. And you can't hide things like being in the hospital from me! I have my sources. Im not the only one who knows either, Zac and Krissy know too. I found out from my mom, though I have no idea how she found out. You had me worried sick. Matt had gone into the hospital the day I heard you had gotten out....so that wasn't a very good day. But Im mostly ok now, just give me a ring when you want to start. Ten Tailed Fox 18:43, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Training with Ryun Ok, since your character has the Rinnegan I will use Sage of Six Paths Ryun in order to train you. Long story short this is Ryun later on in life and now uses the Six Paths in order to do daily life. Like Nagato, he stores his real body in a machine, which he keeps elsewhere. But I thought for this training, he would work. When your ready go post at: The Six Paths Training:Ryun Uchiha and Jake Tazuna Ten Tailed Fox 13:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Ok lets get to work. Ten Tailed Fox 02:30, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I want you to watch this while you wait for me to respond next post and tell me what you think. Watch the whole thing. thumb|300px|right Ten Tailed Fox 02:54, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Yep Im on - User:Ten Tailed Fox 03:31, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I must say it's fun doing rps with you cuz you respond realy fast. you make it fun........ unlike other people (Archie) --Greenblur 04:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man your also have cool articales.Naruto2 21:45, 9 April 2009 (UTC) An Actual Naruto Fanon Webpage I've found in recent weeks that our wiki is dysfunctional, simply because it's a wikia. I have heard many suggestions to help fix it, but (and I hate to say this) it wont happen because a wikia is free to be edited by anyone. So I have now come up with a more prudent solution. A website, forums to be more precise. I choose this solution for several reasons; * It limits the amount of godmodders: ** A wikia is free to be edited however the user sees fit, this means we have little control over god modding. However on the forums they must conform to our rules or be banned. * It keeps things organized. * and most importantly, the wiki here, that you have created can become simply that, an archive. The wiki will be used to document the important characters, jutsu, stories ect, that happen on the forums. The wiki will be freed of most (if not all) crossovers, and articles can be cut down to only whats on the forums. Mewshuji, AzureDragoon, and Hikaru2Misaru are already users on the forums and so I now ask you too to join. Here is the url: http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/ All current Rps will be moved to the forums where they will continue as normal while the wiki undergoes some maintenance and becomes the wiki for those forums. Thank you. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 16:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Favor Sure, what is that? - User:Ten Tailed Fox 05:15, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Galactic Civilization and Empire Earth - User:Ten Tailed Fox 02:17, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Its not up and running yet. I'll let you know when it is. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 02:21, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Heck no! Im gonna beat the stuffing out of this guy.